The Guardian 1: Growing Up
by the-morphing-master-four
Summary: When a masked warrior is called no one knows the identity of a masked warrior. However, there is one exception to the no one may know rule of Zordon's. The younger siblings of the warrior or Power Ranger tend to look up to or wish to be just like them.
1. Summary

**The Guardians 1: Growing Up  
smallville-red-girl17  
Fiction Rated: K+**

**READ THIS PAGE FIRST IF YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY BEFORE. THERE MIGHT BE NEW INFORMATION AND MORE SUMMARY COULD BE IMPORTANT TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY. NEW THINGS WILL BE IN BOLD AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, I just write for fun of it. I do own the plot and the first names of characters you don't recognize.**

**Author's Note: The time line might be a little off and a little scattered. I'm trying to capture the pieces of the Power Ranger episodes that would be important to little brothers and sisters to stick their noses into. This story is mostly about the Oliver Family.**

**When a masked warrior is called no one knows the identity of a masked warrior. However, there is one exception to the no one may know rule of Zordon's. The younger siblings of the warrior or Power Ranger tend to look up to or wish to be just like them. Then why is Nick Russell the head of the group of kids that know the identities of the Power Rangers?**

The Guardians are the younger siblings of the Power Rangers. They are among the only ones who know that their older siblings are Power Rangers. They learn from the Rangers themselves. When a new group of Power Rangers is called to join the Ranger family this secret group is also added.

The leader or head of the Guardians is Bowen Nicholas "Nick" Russell Oliver. He is the nephew, step-brother, and step-son of Doctor Thomas "Tommy" Zordon Oliver. From the first time Nick is called as a Guardian to the time he is called as the Red Mystic Power Ranger, he is looking for new recruits and training with Tommy.

Billy is the first to find out about the Guardians. Then he starts in on trying to find a way for the Guardians to use similar powers as their siblings. Zordon helps him develop the concept and the powers of the Guardians to use. The powers are really the essence of the courage and bravery of each Power Ranger under the same color that the Guardian sibling represents.

The first six Guardians are Nick, Justin, James "Jamie" Scott, Tara "Aria" Kwan, Kathleen "Katie" Taylor, Amy and Keith Evans. They continue to be Guardians even though their siblings are no longer Power Rangers. Tommy, Adam, Kat, and Tanya find out about the Guardians after they pass on their powers.

My characters are Princess Sarah Oliver-Stewart, Sky Warrior Azura Sky-Solar (died), King Jonathan "Jon" Oliver, Solaris Knight Liam Solar, King Matthew "Matt" Stewart, Rachel Rocca-Stewart, and Sora Trueheart (died).

**Princess Sarah Oliver-Stewart, the little sister of the joint rulers of the magical kingdom of Briarwood and the future Mystic Mother, disappeared in an attack when she was fifteen. Her brothers swore that they would not rest until she was found and home safe. However, she was not kidnapped or killed by evil. Instead, she fell through a time portal that will change her life forever.**

**As Princess Sarah gets use to the past, her older brothers are grilling a wise old sage, Zordon, for information about were Princess Sarah is. The information they learn leaves them worried and shocked. In the end, the kings have been asked to train Zordon's last son, Leanbow.**

**As Calindor and Daggeron fight each other, Phineas finds a baby boy and leaves the Magical World for the Surface World to protect the boy. He finds Leanbow's family and leaves the baby with them.**

Chapters:

Chapter One: Princess Sarah  
Chapter Two: Meeting Leanbow  
**Chapter Three: Bowen is Saved: 1989**


	2. Chapter One: Princess Sarah

**The Guardians 1: Growing Up  
smallville-red-girl17  
Fiction Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, I just write for fun of it. I do own the plot and the first names of characters you don't recognize.**

**Author's Note: The time line might be a little off and a little scattered. I'm trying to capture the pieces of the Power Ranger episodes that would be important to little brothers and sisters to stick their noses into. This story is mostly about the Oliver Family.**

**Chapter One: Princess Sarah**

Princess Sarah Oliver-Stewart, the little sister of the joint rulers of the magical kingdom of Briarwood and the future Mystic Mother, disappeared in an attack when she was fifteen. Her brothers swore that they would not rest until she was found and home safe. However, she was not kidnapped or killed by evil. Instead, she fell through a time portal…

…Alarms are blaring and spells are being slammed into the walls of the royal castle of the Magical Kingdom of Briarwood. The year is 1969 and since 1941 the darkness from the Underworld has been trying to gain control over the Briarwood Kingdom.

"My lady!" A woman warrior, Azura Sky-Solar exclaims. "This way!" Azura tries to lead Princess Sarah through the palace to safety. The castle shakes as they try to escape.

A sudden explosion of stone cuts off their escape route. The princess and the warrior skid to a stop and shield their eyes from the dust and rubble. A cloaked figure appeared through the falling rubble.

"Hello, Princess," the demon sneers.

Azura puts herself between the princess and the demon general. "Unpleasant greetings, Morticon," Princess Sarah replies.

"Do not tempt me, Princess," Morticon snares as smoke comes out of his horn. "You will be an excellent bargaining tool to use against your brothers."

"Not while I'm still breathing!" Azura exclaims as she flicks out her right arm. Her wand with a symbol of a light blue bird is on top, is brought out and is glowing. She brings the wand to her left arm and says, "Magical Source, Mystical Force!"

Blue light engulfs the warrior for a moment. When the light dies down, the warrior is in a Mystic Force uniform similar to the future White Mystic Ranger, Udonna. "Power of the Sky!" Azura exclaims.

"I'll hold him off. Just get to safety," Azura assures the young princess. The teenage princess nods and then runs off to try escape. However, she only manages to hide.

An hour later, Azura comes looking for Sarah. "He's gone, Princess," she says as she helps the Princess stand.

Sarah manages to twist away from Azura and shifts into fighting position, bringing her fists to her chest. "Nice try, Morticon!" Sarah exclaims. "Azura had never called me 'Princess'."

"It was worth a shot," Morticon replies gruffly as he transforms back into his true demon form. "Your warrior woman is dead, now if you come quietly…"

"I would rather go down fighting," Sarah spats angrily.

"That can be arranged, Princess," Morticon sneers. He raises his sward to attack but instead he cast a freezing spell, using magic from the Master.

Sarah freezes, "NO!" She exclaims as she realizes she cannot move her lower body. However, she can move her upper body and then wills a powerful defensive spell to leave her lips right as Morticon casts another spell.

The spells collides mid-air and bright light fills the hallway, blinding Sarah and Morticon. When the light dies down, Sarah is gone.

Morticon screams in frustration. He has just lost his chance to bring the Princess to the Master. He does not realize that no one else would ever gain the chance to kidnap Princess Sarah. She is wanted by evil because she is the little sister of the Kings and she is the most powerful sorceress-in-training.

Miles away, in a place that will one day be called the Command Center by the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, on the outskirts of a small town called Angel Grove. There is a man trapped in a tube for the rest of eternity, feels a disturbance in the space time continuum. He says one word that shocks Alpha to his circuits, "SARAH."


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting Leanbow

**The Guardians 1: Growing Up  
smallville-red-girl17  
Fiction Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, I just write for fun of it. I do own the plot and the first names of characters you don't recognize.**

**Author's Note: The time line might be a little off and a little scattered. I'm trying to capture the pieces of the Power Ranger episodes that would be important to little brothers and sisters to stick their noses into. This story is mostly about the Oliver Family.**

**Chapter Two: Meeting Leanbow**

Princess Sarah landed about 10,000 years into the past, near present day Angel Grove. The portal opened up on the day a young warrior named Zordon of Eltar, leads five teenage warriors in a fight against Ivan Ooze. She helped imprison Ooze and then goes back to Eltar with Zordon and the warriors.

Sarah told Zordon parts of the truth, mostly because he would not let her talk about Earth's future or there could possibly of future consequences. Sarah will be one of the big reasons why he will die to save the Earth. He understands that she is from the future; he just did not know how far she was from.

Sarah, Zordon, and his family started looking for ways to sent Sarah back home. Zordon and his stepsister, Xena, also start training Sarah in magic and physical defense. The longer she was in the past, the deeper she fell in love with Zordon. They were married nine years later, after waiting and trying to find away back to the future. Sarah had always had a crush on the older Zordon.

**Meanwhile, back in the future, 1969; Zordon has to deal with two very over protective brothers …**

"Where is she, Zordon?" King Jonathan "Jon" Oliver demands in frustration.

"Calm down, your majesty," Liam Solar, the Solaris Knight, says. "Anger gets no one anywhere fast." Daggeron Solar, Liam's only son, is clinging onto his leg. The five year old boy is slightly afraid because he has never seen anyone like Zordon or Alpha before.

"Hi, I'm Alpha," The little robot introduces himself.

The young boy looks to the robot and slowly loses his fear as he says, "I am Daggeron."

"Do you want to see something cool?" Alpha asks.

Daggeron looks up to his father, "May I?" He asks.

Liam smiles sadly. "Sure," he answers. Alpha then grabs Daggeron's right hand and gently pulls the boy out of the Command Center's Conference Room.

**"I will not be surprised that if by the end of this meeting, that Alpha will have the boy hooked on cartoons,"** Zordon says with amusement from the far wall. There is tube in this room for meeting to be in secret. **"Alpha sometimes uses the Viewing Globe like a television that is from the surface world."**

"I don't mind," Liam replies sadly. "It is something that can help keep his mind off of losing his mother."

"Azura fought and died protecting my sister," King Matthew "Matt" Stewart says as he places a comforting hand on Liam's shoulder. "We will all miss her. Sarah will miss her the most. Remember, she saw Azura as a mother figure." Sarah has just lost just as much as Daggeron, a mother.

Jon falls into a chair. He rubs his right hand across his face with worry and frustration. It has been a hard week for them. The battle that his little sister, Sarah, had disappeared in and the Sky Warrior, Azura Sky-Solar died to save Sarah.

"Everyone is here, Zordon," The Snow Prince, the teacher of the Kings, tells the intergalactic being as he enters the Conference Room.

**"I do know what happen to Sarah…"** Zordon starts to say.

"That's wonderful!" Liam exclaims.

"Where is she?" Jon asks.

"Is she all right?" Matt asks.

**"She is all right, just sad,"** Zordon answers. **"However, I do not know how to answer where she is."**

"Why?" The Snow Prince asks with suspicion.

**"There is no way to get to her in present day. Even with all the technology I have at my disposal,**" Zordon replies quietly. "**There is no piece of technology powerful enough to break the time barrier."**

"The time barrier?" Jon asks in dismay. "How did she manage to break the time barrier?"

**"Even I'm not sure of that,"** Zordon admits. **"I believe it has to do with the spell that she was hit with."**

"Do you know where she landed?" The Snow Prince asks calmly.

**"Yes,"** Zordon answers. **"I do know where she landed but I do not know how to answer your question."**

"Just try," Jon pleads.

**"She landed in the past, over ten thousand years ago,"** Zordon says after thinking of how to word his answer right. **"She landed near present day Angel Grove on the day that Ivan Ooze was imprisoned. She helped with the sealing of his prison."**

"And then she returns," Matt says hopeful.

**"No,"** Zordon answers sadly. **"She stayed with my family for fifteen years before my soul got trapped in a time warp. Then shortly after, she finished using her magic to build this Command Center. She said that she needed to do something near present Briarwood and one of my sons went with her.**

**"I do know that she finished what she wanted to do. Then she and my son were attacked and disappeared. I never saw her or our oldest son again."**

"So you haven't seen her in ten thousand years …" Jon trails off as he realizes what Zordon had added. His eyes widen in shock as he exclaims, "What, OUR son?!? Did you say OUR son?!?"

**"Yes I did,"** Zordon answers softly. **"I was barely twenty when I Met your sister for the first time."**

"But why did you have to fall in love with her!" Jon exclaims, upset. "She's only fifteen."

"She won't stay fifteen forever, my lord," Liam points out calmly. "And Azura had said that the person that Princess Sara ever really spoke about as a crush is Zordon."

"But he is older than her!" Jon exclaims. Matt shakes his head at his step-brother's need to be over protective. "By ten thousand years," Jon continues.

**"We tried to ignore our feelings for each other for eight years,"** Zordon explains. **"Then my mother, Dulca and my stepsister, Xena, decided to be matchmakers and locked Sarah and I in a room and they refused to release us until we admitted something. She was twenty and I was twenty-eight."**

"That's just a five year difference to them, Jon," Matt says. "I bet the reason why they avoided telling each other for so long was because they were looking for a way to send Sarah home. Is that right, Zordon?"

**"Yes,"** Zordon replies. **"We must have gone through the entire library ten million times to try and find a way to send her home, or at least figure out how she got to the past."**

Jon tries to calm down by taking deep breathes as Matt asks, "When did you and Sarah marry?"

**"We were married a year and a half later,"** Zordon answers his brother-in-law. **"Then nine months later, our twin son, Thomas Zordon and Lee Jonathan were born. Two years after that, Xena was kidnapped by Master Vile. He turned her evil and she started attacking her former home."**

"What happened next?" Liam asks.

**"Six months before Sarah and Thomas disappeared, Rita Repulsa and I got into one last battle. She was trying to kidnap my sons and Sarah. I was able to stop her with an extra cost. The battle took my body, and Sarah sealed Rita into a space dumpster. Sarah was pretty Pissed at the Evil Space Sorceress,"** Zordon answers.

The kings and the Sun Knight chucked at that Sarah was pissed as hell. They all knew how bad her temper can get when she's angry and furious. Rita possibly still has no idea of who hit her. The Snow Prince just shakes his head with humor and some disappointment that Sarah still cannot control her temper.

**"She then came back to Earth with our boys and started building this Command Center. She also built an underground Power Chamber for back up. She has grown more powerful over the fifteen years. She used her magic to build this building,"** Zordon continues.

The men in the room could not close their mouths that had dropped because of shock. The Snow Prince just looks at Zordon with half knowing and half shock. Sarah was bound to grow more powerful as she grew older even though she is half mystic and half mortal.

**"Then when she finished the Command Center, she returned my spirit to the tube in the upper chamber but she had put tubes in several rooms so I can travel form room to room. she and Thomas went to the future Briarwood would be one day, to build the wards it,"** Zordon continues.

"She is that powerful!" Jon exclaims in shock.

"Now we know how long the wards have been up," Matt grumbles. "But how have they managed to stay up that long?"

"How is that possible?" The Snow Prince asks. "I know of a spell that requires blood for the wards to stay up for as long as they have but it's impossible without a descent here to keep the wards going."

**"Is it?"** Zordon asks with a grin echoing through to his voice. He had only stopped talking for a moment because this pat of the story is hard for him to tell. **"When she finished, she contacted me to tell me that she and Thomas were returning to the Command Center. However, they were intercepted by Master Vile and spells collided again causing the time portal to reopen. Sarah and Thomas fell through the portal. Lee and I never saw them again."**

"So you don't even know when, or if, she'll ever return to the right time period?" Jon asks upset.

**"I do know that if she does return to the present, she will wait until present time has caught up with her body,"** Zordon replies.

"So we have to wait fifteen years before we can possibly see her again?" Matt asks. "I don't think Jon can wait that long. I don't think **I **can wait that long."

**"I know you won't be able to wait that long,"** Zordon answers quietly. **"I have been waiting over ten thousand years for her to be born and now must wait fifteen more years to see her again."**

"Your Majesties, she will return. Do not think otherwise. Do not lose hope and she will return," The Snow Prince says to comfort the men in the room.

**"I have a question for all of you,"** Zordon says.

"Yes, Zordon," Matt asks because he does not trust that Jon can keep a level head right now.

**"Can you teach my other son, Lee, how to use magic from Magical Briarwood?"** Zordon asks. "**He has learned the ways of the Ninjetti and the magic from Eltar. Lee is the reason her wards are still up. He is, after all, one of her sons."**

Jon grins slightly as he answers, "I'll help him learn his mystic powers."

"So will I," Matt replies.

"Me too," Liam agrees. "It will be an honor to teach your son the way of the Mystics."

**"Thank you very much,"** Zordon replies. **"I will owe you three for everything."**

"DAD!" a teenage boy yells from one of the upper levels. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

**"I'M IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM, SON,"** Zordon replies over the PA system.

Running footsteps can be heard echoing throughout the room. Then the doors at the end of room slid open. A male teenager with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes comes into the room. He is dressed in a red Ninjetti uniform with a sliver wolf symbol in a circle on his chest. His hood is at the base of his neck and his face mask is a pile of cloth around his shoulders.

"Am I interrupting something?" The teenager asks.

**"No,"** Zordon replies. **"We were just talking about you."**

"Are they good comments, or do I need to go running back to Grams?" The teen asks in a teasing manner.

"Yep," Liam comments as he chuckles. "There is no doubt in my mind that you are Lee."

"How did you guess?" Lee asks with a grin.

"You have your mother's witty sarcasm and wonderful sense of humor," Liam replies. He then gets a good look at the kings of Magical Briarwood and says, "Don't mind your uncles. I think they have taken too many hits to the head in the last battle against the forces of Darkness."

Lee, the Snow Prince, and Zordon laugh at the kings as their faces were brought to their attention. Liam grins with satisfaction. Matt is the first to shake himself out of his shock. Then Jon does soon after.

"We're sorry to stare," Matt says. "But I cannot believe a male version of my sister just walked into the room."

"Mom isn't in the present anymore," Lee states.

**"No, she is not, Lee,"** Zordon replies. **"I have called you here to finally finish your training."**

"Cool," Lee replies. "So who's going to be teaching me?"

Jon, Matt, and Liam raise their hands up with some guilt. They now realize that this teenager before them is the youngest son of Sarah and Zordon. "They are," the Snow Prince clarifies. "I will also help anyway I can."

Lee nods, "Thank you, I've been waiting a long time to learn the missing half of my powers."

**"Lee will need a different name while he is here,"** Zordon says. **"Master Vile knows I still have one more son left and has been searching the galaxy for Lee for the past ten thousand years."**

"What does Master Vile want with our nephew?" Jon asks. He is already over protective of his nephew.

"Master Vile wants to turn me against Dad," Lee replies for his father, also showing that he is wiser beyond his body years of 15. "The same way he turned Aunt Xena against Dad years ago."

**"You remember my sister?"** Zordon asks surprised. **"You were very little when she was taken."**

Lee nods, "I only remember because I'm your son."

Zordon chuckles, **"True, this is very true."**

"What name would you like to have?" Matt asks.

"You're giving me the choice?" Lee asks shocked. Jon and Matt nod. "Why?" the teenager asks.

"It just feels right," Jon replies.

Lee nods. Then he goes into deep thinking mode that the older men in the room have seen Sarah do many time. "What is your name, Knight?" Lee asks Liam suddenly, startling the older men.

"Liam," the ageing Knight answers. "Why do you wish to know?"

**"I believe Sarah had wished to name Lee after the man she considered her father,"** Zordon says before Lee could answer. **"She settled on Lee because one of the warriors on my team had saved her while she was pregnant with the twins and this was her way of thanking him."**

"Is there a way to make mine name longer to fit Liam and Lee?" Lee asks. "It would be nice to have a longer name so Master Vile doesn't realize that I'm Zordon's last son."

"What about 'Leanbow'?" The Snow Prince suggests. "It's a longer name for both Lee and Liam and still stays with the letter theme."

Lee grins and says, "Hi, my name is Leanbow. Where do I report for my first training session?"

The kings, the Snow Prince, Liam, and Zordon's laughter could be heard all the way to the main power chamber. In this room, Daggeron and Alpha were laughing at the cartoon they were watching. Zordon was right; Alpha did have Daggeron hooked on cartoons by the time the meeting was over.

- - -

**Fifteen years later…**

Sarah did return to the time that Zordon said she would, with Tommy in tow. However, she was carrying a secret within her in her body. She was pregnant again and she never told Zordon or her sons about the baby. Three months after she returned to the present, she gives birth to another boy, Justin Matthew Stewart-Oliver.

Her brother had adopted Lee to be the heir of Magical Briarwood. Tommy was adopted by Jon and Justin was adopted by Matt and his new wife, Rachel Rocca. Several years before Sarah's return, Jon had gotten into a relationship with a woman, Sora Trueheart, from the nearby Native American Reservation. The woman had gotten pregnant but never told him. She gave birth to a boy that she named David Jonathan Trueheart with her dying breath.


	4. Chapter Three: Saving Bowen

**The Guardians 1: Growing Up  
smallville-red-girl17  
Fiction Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, I just write for fun of it. I do own the plot and the first names of characters you don't recognize.**

**Author's Note: The time line might be a little off and a little scattered. I'm trying to capture the pieces of the Power Ranger episodes that would be important to little brothers and sisters to stick their noses into. This story is mostly about the Oliver Family.**

**;-)**

**Chapter Three: Bowen is Saved: 1989**

Phineas, the Troblin, a magical being from Magical Briarwood, just left his dimension with a baby boy wrapped in a red blanket, in his arms. Phineas had just saved the baby from two fighting men, the betrayer and the protector.

"Please, somebody, help me!" Phineas exclaims as he desperately tries to get a human's attention.

However, the humans were ignoring him because he is physically different than them. Adults with children are practically pulling them away from Phineas. But then one preteen of nine or ten, with long brown hair that is being held back in a ponytail and brown eyes, dressed in a red tee shirt with a green dragon on the front, and black short with white strips running down the legs, comes running up to Phineas.

"Whatcha need help with?" The preteen asks.

Phineas carefully kneels to be at the boy's level, giving the preteen a better look at the small bundle in his arms. "This little one needs a nice home to live in," he explains to the preteen.

The preteen gets a good look at the baby's face and gasps slightly, "Bowen," the preteen whispers. Then the preteen then looks into Phineas' eyes. "This is my nephew."

Phineas' eyes widen with shock, "A-are you sure?" Phineas gets out. "T-that's not possible."

"Leanbow is my brother," The preteen answers. "And you are Phineas."

The Troblin nods, "How do you know that?"

"That is a very long and confusing story," the preteen answers.

"Tommy!" A woman calls from a distance and Phineas breaks eye contact with the pre-teenager. He looks up to see a woman in her mid-thirties walking towards them.

The woman has long wavy, thick dark brown hair flowing down her back and blue eyes. She is wearing a light blue tee shirt, a jean skirt and white sneakers. Phineas gets scared and tries to back away with Bowen in his arms.

"Phineas," the woman says as she gets closer. "Is it really you? You haven't changes one bit."

Phineas now gets a good look at the woman and gasps, "Princess Sarah!"

She nods, "I go by Sarah now. Tommy is one of my sons."

"You have returned," Phineas says. Then he looks to Tommy and asks, "You are her son?" Tommy nods. "If you are Bowen's family, then you should be the ones to keep the Light safe."

"What do we need to do?" Sarah asks.

"You just need to guide and protect him," Phineas answers. "Do you know how to hold a baby?" Phineas asks Tommy. Tommy nods as he moves to sit on a nearby park bench. Phineas follows Tommy and then carefully places Bowen into Tommy's arms.

Sarah watches as Phineas then retreats and hides from human eyes. Sarah knows Phineas left but Tommy does not. Phineas watches them from his hiding place.

"Tommy," Sarah says as she sits down next to him.

"Look, Mum," Tommy whispers. "Bowen is asleep."

"I see that, Tommy," she replies softly. "Have you talked to Lee today?"

Tommy nods sadly, "He's trying to keep the darkness away. The gates to the Underworld have closed behind him and are sealed tightly. He is now fighting the darkness behind the gate."

Sarah gasps as she stares off into the distance over Tommy's head. "No," she whispers. "It's beginning."

"Mum?" Tommy asks startled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sarah replies softly as she shakes her head and tears start to sting her eyes. "Let's get Bowen home."

Tommy nods, "Can I carry him?"

"Do you think you can?"

"Yes," Tommy replies with confidence.

Sarah helps Tommy stand. Then they start walking to a man that is standing nearby. The man has short black hair, dark blue eyes, and is wearing a green shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. This is Jonathan "Jon" Oliver, one of the Kings of Magical Briarwood.

Jon smiles at Tommy as he takes a hold of Sarah's hand. Phineas watches them leave the park. He watches them until he cannot see them any longer. Then he retreats back into Magical Briarwood.


End file.
